Awakening
Awakening is the name of the first main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the crypt, at night. Story The player leaped 10 years into the future using the portal in May's grave with Shadow Mind in order to stop Shadow. They emerge from May's grave during the night. Shadow Mind asks the player if they can feel it, that they were a single whole once. It realized this when the player defeated it and they merged. Shadow split the player; that was how Shadow Mind was created. It was imprisoned inside the Sphere, but now it is united again with the player, just like in the beginning. Shadow Mind suddenly vanishes. It then begs the player to stop Shadow before bidding farewell. The player is approached by a woman, who asks them if they are really Shadow's Descendant. She mutters that the Herald was right, before introducing herself as Jet. She wonders if the player really can overcome Shadow, whom she hates a lot and refers to as a tyrant. On their way out, they have dispose off the guards, which are none other than shadow bots. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the bot before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Mist Warrior *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Ash and Light (Swords) *Armor: Detachment (recolored) *Helm: Ataraxia (recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Death Grip (Trap) Moves and Perks *'Grinder ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Swords. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of its attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of its attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from its health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of its attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Pierce ' Telekinetically throws both swords forward, curving into the sky. After a short moment, both swords stab downwards from the sky in an X where the player is standing. *'Ram ' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming another chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over their head and slamming them into the ground three times. *'Clutch ' Opens a large shadow rift underneath the player. After a second, a giant set of jaws rises from the rift, biting the player and dragging them down. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Awakening (1).jpg Awakening (2).jpg Awakening (3).jpg Awakening (4).jpg Awakening (5).jpg Awakening (6).jpg Awakening (7).jpg Awakening (8).jpg Awakening (9).jpg Awakening (10).jpg Awakening (11).jpg Awakening (12).jpg Awakening (13).jpg Awakening (14).jpg Awakening (15).jpg Awakening (16).jpg Awakening (17).jpg Awakening (18).jpg Awakening (19).jpg Awakening (20).jpg Awakening (21).jpg|If player loses Awakening (22).jpg Awakening (23).jpg Awakening (24).jpg Awakening (25).jpg|If player wins Awakening (26).jpg Awakening (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)